Action! Around The world
by FieryUniverse
Summary: So I noticed my Take Two FanFiction was although good but confusing to what do they look like?, how did they meet?, what's there real relationship? and then now you can guess that this FanFiction will explain. This will be mature and a little violent but not that violent. Also in this FanFic your learn how they handle each other! Awesomeness and Surprises to come!
1. Action! Intro Info

~ Action! intro info ~

A.N: BTW - means one loves = means feelings are mutual

A.N: Heyo! Told you to be on the lookout for this/my version of an awesomely surprising Blue Dragon season one. In my insane imagination that you people seem to find amusing the cutest and craziest couples extinct. Plus some of the originals, couples like Rose-Schneider (second season after a while they finally admit=), Andropov-Kluke (they'll turn = for some time but then….yeah things happen). Jiro=Kluke (as I said things happen), Kathleen-Andropov (lots of things happen), Bouquet-Shu (*obsessed* cough). Shu-Kluke, Kathleen-Schneider (I feel really bad for Andropov). Jiro=Rose (yup starting to feel bad for Schneider too), Shu-Rose. Hector-Rose (yeah um... nope he's just really perverted). This FanFiction will give much needed explanations and hilarious encounters all over the world. Oh and sense I'm for the dark side um ya know we have cookies *cough* this will be focusing on both sides evenly (maybe dark side more again we have cookies).

A.N: This will take place at the middle and end of the Blue Dragon T.V series by the way. With that said note that both teams will be merged together. Oh and like I said in Take Two some characters that I put more on the hate side will not exist.

Disclaimer: Not my show n-n-n-not my show because I'm not gunna own and it's not show then you can never sue me though. LOL killed it, sung to the tune of Telephone by Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé. (My telephone ma-ma-ma telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club And I'm sippin' that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone.)

A.N: This chappy will consist of character descriptions, whereabouts on characters and groups, the intro (hence the title) finally awesomeness and surprises!

* * *

Character Description Time! ze order will go like zis Rose Ovein, Schneider Sega, Andropov Ovein and my O/C's will be described briefly.(only described characters that I tweaked, changed or created)

~ROSE~

**Name: **Rosalyn Calathea Ovein (I figured the middle name would send people to the dictionary and if you look it up the one I am talking about is the flowers not the average plant)

**Age: **12

**D.O.B: **December 1st

**Zodiac sign: **Sagittarius

**Hometown: **Celestia,Grand Kingdom

**Current residence: **7986 paix surréaliste, Celestia, Grand Kingdom & G.K.J.H campus

**Occupation: **café waitress, G.K.J.H .E (Grand Kingdom Junior High *basic school*, academy of excellence *prodigy school*) student

**Siblings: **Andropov Ovein

**Children: **Eli Sega (Lol to be explained in later story format)

**Significant others: **Schneider Sega

**Best friend: **Lol Schneider Sega

**Worst enemy****: **The Band Of Three, Hector Maya, Sapphire Railee

**Weight: **90 lbs.

**Eye color: **sky blue

**Hair color: **lite blue

**Hair style: **usually pulled back hair into a ponytail that goes down to the bottom of her back or her hur down that reaches the back of her knee's

**Skin color:** fair pinkish red

**How does the character dress?: **her version of the G.K.J.H uniform (Dark turquoise sort sleeve shirt w/ a bluish pale-white tie and a bluish pale-white top band of her skirt with a dark turquoise bottom) or by choice sea green shorts that coincidentally match with Schneider's sea green oversized (on Rose) hoodie jacket that she now owns and a lite grey spaghetti strap shirt that is tucked in. (yeah by oversized the jacket is long on her arm so she folds it up but still evenly fits her and since he is taller than her the jacket covers her shorts)

**Style: **rebel rock

**Health: **pretty good (as far as you know) *cough* (to be discussed later in the story) *cough*

**Strengths/Weaknesses: **Peacekeeper (read chappy one of Take Two and tbh this could count as both strength and weakness), street fighter (skilled if I may add), faints _a lot_

**Introvert or Extrovert?: **I-N-T-R-O-V-E-R-T introvert!

**What does the character want out of life?: **To become a D.A or a spy and to be treated equally as far as her mother comparing her two Andropov and you know hating her and equally as far as how guys are treated you know the usua.

So guess what fun coincidence is going on? fine I'll tell you the grand kingdom and shadow welder crew are both in the city of logic perfect right? ok seeing how long that took I'll hold off on the rest of these character descriptions and start with the new be-you-tiful chappy

_**Yours truly,FieryUniverse**_


	2. The Amazing Race!

~The Amazing Race!~

A.N: Lol I have no idea why I put an exclamation mark but whatever I like it. Any who back to ze story in zis chappy Zola will _accidently _tell the rest of the shadow welders about Rose when finding out she is an important factor and could ruin her plans, so she tweaks the story about her from the book of the beginning and she turns out be the enemy in her twisted version, but on the other end of the coin the grand kingdom army is trying to/already get Rose on their side for believe it or not help defeating them so now it turns into a race, a race to see whoever can get to/influence her first! Time for that fun game of guesses that we played in Take Two so lets start! Guess who turns to a former enemy for help? Guess who hates that somebody who turned for the enemy for help? What!? you can't _guess, _then I _guess_ your gonna have to read to find out!

Disclaimer: Alright you got me I'm all out of cool creative ways to this disclaimer thing so this is the part where I say it's not mine then you think I've heard this 20k times before and I'm like then get thee pole from out of your as-pirin and start reading this awesome chappy!

A.N: Just to like a crystal (clear) Zola and the rest are at the library and you know the grand kingdom army is where they at a base in the city of logic and they will be there for a total of nine days. and I feel this is as good of time as any to tell you instead of putting who said what at the end I'm gunna put it at the beginning like so:

FieryUniverse: this will be different from text because text the name will be bolded like this:

**FieryUniverse:** get it? got it? good(if you don't like this style tell me in a review if a lot of people don't like it I'll stop K?) ENJOY!

* * *

Zola: "I can't believe this!" Can you guess what Zola just found out?

Shu: "what?"

"she's looking at this page" Kluke said as she was pointing and showing Shu a page from the book of the beginning.

Shu: "I can't read that!"

"It reads that-" Kluke said or was trying to say before Zola interrupted.

"It reads: One exception to this is the Dark-Shadow not a solider of light but a peacekeeper turned dark and now is trying to use this dark energy to control the world." Kluke was now looking and feeling uneasy because what Zola said was not the truth but in-fact far, far from it but since they were the only two who could translate it she (and Zola) were the only one's who new or questioned the fact that she was lying.

**~!ioi0ioi!~**

A.N: Scene change! Ok so were still_ in _the library but with the Grand Kingdom crew and the _evil _peacekeeper Ms. Rosalyn Ovein! Alright in this scene we have Rose carrying a stack of books in one hand and reading one in the other then guess which blondy is just walking by and happens to see Rose (BTW the difference between the Zola lead group and Logi lead group is that the grand kingdom army knows Rose is an important Peacekeeper so they already have a face to the name and an up hand because some blondy is a close friend with a certain peacekeeper) so ENJOY!

"hm Schneider?"

"Good morning Ms. Rose how are you today?" While saying this Schneider is caressing the side of Rose's cheek and running his fingers though her hair. Rose just got out of school and went to the library to read so common sense thinking here and yes she is wearing her school uniform. Schneider is wearing a red beanie, a also red off the shoulder sweater, black skinny jeans and once again red boots. And I decided that having Jiro and Shu sit in on their little chat so um yeah their spying.

"I'm fine"

"That's good hmm Rose I have a proposition for you-"

"What's that?"

"Ha your adorable, um anyway just listen so just wondering what do want out of life?"

"What do you mean?"

"hmm. Ah Rose stop dodging my questions, know tell me you want to be a D.A right?"

"Yeah so you know its not possible so what's the point."

"join me."

"what!?" For Rose's freaked out expression Schneider put his arms on the book shelf behind Rose causing them to be three inches away from a kiss. Schneider gave a quiet smooth laugh at Rose's expression that could almost be mistaken for a girls giggle, then added the following statement in the same quiet smooth tone.

"Relax Rose, all I'm asking of you is that you come with me don't you want to feel important?, at any rate you have nine days to think about it you could stay with me _until _you find your decision, and I wouldn't want anything to blur your judgment but -"

"Schneider I-"

_And interrupted by a kiss real nice way to not screw up a girls judgment. _yup ladies and gentle men that was the mind and thoughts of Jiro.

"Hate to kiss and run but catch ya later Rose."

"Wait, Schneider! I'll come with you. "

"ha glad you see things my way Rose, and maybe later we can pick up were I left off_, LATER"_ ok so the way he said later would be like a seductive loud drunk just to put that out there.

"Wait, Schneider!"

"Um I'm sorry Rose but anymore and we'd be charged with p.d.a".

A.N: Mwa ha ha **TO BE CONTINUED...**in the next chappy _**R&R **_**_Yours Truly FieryUniverse_**


	3. -Trader-

~ Trader! ~

A.N: Heyo! Sawy it took so long for me to update I had a summer reading assignment to start so yeah, anywho in this chappy we find the answers to previous question I made along with hilarious scene so um yeah READ!

Disclaimer: Not my Show Nor my characters lets just read and enjoy the story. (sung to the tune of Bareny's theme song, I love you you love me were a happy family). ENJOY !

A.N: So I have a lottle (little except a lot) to say so the following will be stated really, really, _really _fast...So Kluke turned to Andropov for help on the whole Zola situation and long story short Andropov is now on Team Zola with the exception of Kluke & Andropov secretly forming a D.L group that everyone except for Zola (and of coarse the Grand Kingdom army) is in on, oh and Rose yeah um ten days later and she's with the Grand Kingdom army. And I just thought that the following would make this tale a lottle more interesting, ready? ok: To get his shadow Lord Nene toke away Andropov's memory of Rose so um yeah let the games~! and a almost forgot just some mischievous person is gonna trick some poor sucker into being a trader ENJOY~!

**_~!0i0!O!0i0!~_**

"Ha great form Rose."

"Why do I get the feeling your not talking about the way I'm holding this bow and arrow, this is hard and why is it so cold in here."

"One because I'm not and two it's called hothousing."

"Hothousing?"  
"mhm hothousing is-"

"I know what hothousing is Sega"

"Well damn then...since you already know that how about I help you know your way around this form then" Schneider whispered really close to Rose's ear with his arms wrapped and wandering around her body.

"Schneider..."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING PERVERTED PLAY BOY!"

"Oh so you don't want me?" Schneider managed to keep a calm tone which freaked Rose even more.

"L...let go of me s...Schneider." No, no Rose was not stuttering because she's shy correct, she was struggling with Schneider and she was in fact losing.

Schneider then pined Rose to the nearest wall when the door came open

"Good to see you to are having fun, Sega if your gonna invite a girl to stay with us don't try forcing her into _playing _with you just cause your flit game was off" Mera (just another O/C solider around Schneider's ranking) said as Schneider glared at her.


End file.
